More Difficult Than We Expected
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: Ever since Dark Pit moved in with Pit and Palutena, Dark Pit and Pit have been constantly arguing and fighting with each other. When the two suddenly switch bodies, they think it'll be easy being each other. Little do they know how wrong they are... (ON HOLD!)
1. The First Chapter

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**Hello everyone! I am here with another Kid Icarus story! I've had this story for a while, so I'm publishing it now! Plus, I haven't found one body-switching story on this section of FanFiction. I'm going to change that! Anyway, enjoy!**

**o.o.o.o**

**Dark Pit's POV**

"Pittoo!" I hear a familiar voice shout.

I growl and keep on walking towards the kitchen.

"Pittoo, wait up!" the same voice shouts. Footsteps pound behind me before Pit catches up to me.

I stop in my tracks. "What do you want?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"Why are you heading towards the kitchen? We just ate dinner," Pit says.

"None of your business, Pit-stain," I say. I continue walking towards the kitchen.

Pit follows me. "I'm coming with you," he says.

"I could care less," I say.

Yes, this is my life. Ever since the Underworld had been defeated, I had nowhere to go. That is until Pit forced me to come and live here in Palutena's temple. I could've lived alone. But, no, Pit had to come along and make me live here.

Finally, we reach the kitchen. I walk over to the freezer and open it.

"What are you looking for?" Pit asks curiously.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"I'm just curious."

"Believe me, I know."

"Then, why did you ask?"

"Shut up." I turn my head back to the freezer and scan it.

There are different flavors of ice cream and frozen food.

I growl when I don't find my target. I close the freezer and turn to face Pit. "Where's my chocolate cake?"

Pit instantly seems nervous. "Uh… w-well…" he stutters.

I grab the collar of his white tunic. "Well?" I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I-It… disappeared?" he says, more of a guess than a question.

"Did you eat it?" I ask in a slightly angry tone.

"…" Pit is silent.

"Why in Palutena's name did you eat my chocolate cake?" I demand.

Pit flinches. "I-I was just hungry and the chocolate cake taunted me…" Pit trails off, a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Did you know that was _my _cake?" I ask slowly.

Pit nods. "I-I can always get you another chocolate cake!" Pit exclaims.

"But that was _my _cake!" I exclaim angryily.

Pit flinches and yelps quietly.

"What is going on here?" Palutena asks as she enters the room.

Pit and I turn our attention to her.

"L-Lady Palutena, help me!" Pit yelps, struggling to free from my grasp.

"This one ate my chocolate cake," I hiss.

"Pittoo, let go of Pit this instant!" Palutena snaps.

I growl and let go of the collar of Pit's tunic.

Pit scrambles away from me.

"Pittoo, don't over-react over a piece of cake. I'll get you a new one," Palutena says.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever," I say.

"You two need to understand each other more!" Palutena says.

"But, Pittoo is mean and cold-hearted!" Pit exclaims.

I glare at Pit. "Pit-stain is happy-go-lucky and stupid," I say.

"I am not stupid!" Pit exclaims.

"Boys, calm down. Both of you go to your rooms and get ready for bed," Palutena says.

I roll my eyes again and walk away to my room.

**Pit's POV**

I silently run to my room. Once I get into my room, I shut and lock the door behind me. I sigh. I know I'll never understand Pittoo. He never opens up and is just so mean to me.

I sigh and look around. My room is pretty simple. The walls are painted to look like the sky and the floor is made of marble. There is a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a closet. There are about three windows. Next to my bed, I have one of those mini dressers with some pictures of me, Palutena, and one with Pittoo. There is a door leading to the bathroom.

I head into the bathroom, take a quick shower, and put on my pajamas, which is a loose white short-sleeved shirt with holes in the back for my wings and loose white shorts. I brush my teeth, and then get out of the bathroom. I lie down on my bed and look out a window next to my bed.

The night sky is clear. The stars twinkle in delight, some of them forming constellations. The full moon cast its bright, brilliant rays of light down to Earth.

I admire the beautiful night sky. I just love the night sky. It's always a beautiful sight. I wonder if Pittoo is staring at the night sky right now, admiring its beauty. Maybe, maybe not. I'll never know.

A shooting star dashes across the night sky.

I've seen many shooting stars before. Usually, I'd wish for the ability to fly on my own, but tonight have I a different wish. I silently whisper my wish before falling into a peaceful sleep.

"I wish I could understand Dark Pit better."

**o.o.o.o.o**

**And scene! Wow, I like this chapter. What do you think?**

**In case you're confused, Pit said the last line.**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


	2. The Second Chapter

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**And I'm back! Wow, I'm really motivated to write this story. I'm surprised people like this story… Well, enjoy!**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Pit's POV**

My head is throbbing painfully when I regain consciousness. I slowly open my eyes to see my eye sight is blurred. I blink multiple times to regain my vision. Instantly, I know something's different.

The room I'm currently in is different. The walls are painted to look like a thunderstorm. There is only one window, which is next to the bed I'm in. Everything else in the room is… darker.

I sit up and look around in confusion. How did I end up here? Did Dark Pit bring me in here while I was asleep? I push black hair out of my eyes.

Wait, black hair? My hair is brown. I pull a piece of my hair in front of my eyes. Yes, my hair is now black. Why is it black? Maybe Dark Pit dyed my hair black…?

I take the bed sheets off of me and look at what I'm wearing. My pajamas look exactly like the ones I always wear… except now they're black.

Ok, now I know something's wrong. Dark Pit couldn't have painted my pajamas black in my sleep. But, I don't _feel _any different…

"What is going-"I clamp my hand over me mouth before I can finish. My voice sounds deeper and familiar. It sounds like… Dark Pit's voice.

I get up and rush to the bathroom. I look into the mirror. I stare at my reflection, yet it wasn't mine at all. The reflection in the mirror is… Dark Pit's reflection.

I just stare at the reflection, dumfounded. I lift my hand.

Dark Pit's reflection copies me.

I lift my hand higher and tug my hair, wincing because I tugged a bit too hard.

Dark Pit's reflection copies my movements.

The truth comes crashing down on me… I am in Dark Pit's body. My eyes widen and I yelp quietly. How did I get in his body? How do I get back in my own body?

First, I should find my body, which is probably in my room. I rush out of the bathroom and out of Dark Pit's room. I silently run to my room. Once I reach my room, I pick the lock, quietly open the door, and then shut it and lock it behind me. I look at my bed.

In my bed, my body is sleeping peacefully.

**Dark Pit's POV**

I hear someone enter the room and lock the door behind them. I keep my eyes closed. For some reason, my head is throbbing painfully.

The person is silent before walking to my bed and standing next to it. The person pokes my cheek.

I'm guessing it's Pit. I open my eyes.

It's not Pit… It's a person who looks exactly like me.

I instantly sit up. "Who are-"I cut myself off. My eyes widen. My voice sounds higher and familiar… It sounds like Pit's voice.

"I can explain. Just look in the mirror in the bathroom," says my clone, wincing at the sound of his voice. He sounds exactly like me.

Even though I don't like being bossed around, I want to know what's going on. I nod and pull the bed sheets off of me. I notice I'm wearing white pajamas instead of my black ones. I look around the room.

The room looks just like Pit's room.

I get up and walk into the bathroom. I look at my reflection.

I look the same. Except now I have brown hair, blue eyes, white wings, and white pajamas. Basically, I look exactly like Pit.

I blink and slap myself across the face.

Pit in the mirror copies my actions.

I rush out of the bathroom, and grabs the collar of my clone's tunic. "What did you do to me?" I hiss in my new voice.

My clone flinches. "I-I didn't do anything! I'm Pit!" my clone exclaims.

My eyes widen. "Does that mean we switched bodies?"

Pit in my body nods.

Suddenly, I remember what happened last night.

_I climb into bed and sigh. I'll never understand Pit. He's always positive and happy… I sigh and look out the window next to me._

_Bright stars twinkle in the night sky. The moon casts its bright, brilliant rays down to Earth._

_Even though I'll never admit it, I love the night sky._

_A shooting star dashes across the sky._

_I've never seen a shooting star. I have many wishes, but one wish stands out above the rest. I whisper my wish before falling into a peaceful sleep._

"_I wish I could understand Pit better."_

"Did you see a shooting star last night and make a wish?" I ask.

Pit hesitates, and then nods.

Ugh, he's making me look so pathetic. "What did you wish for?" I ask slowly.

"I… I wished that I could understand you better," he says slowly.

My eyes widen. "I wished that I could understand _you _better… I think that's why we switched," I say.

"That makes sense… Should we ask Lady Palutena for help?" Pit asks.

"No, I'm not letting anyone know that I switched bodies with _you_," I say.

Pit sighs. "Then, what are we going to do?" he asks.

**Pit's POV**

"We should just act like each other until we find a way to switch back," Dark Pit says. He's making me look so… cold and mean.

"How are we going to do that? We're opposites!" I say.

"Stop making me look so pathetic," he suddenly says.

"You're making _me _look cold and mean," I snap.

Dark Pit sighs. "Look, let's just try to act like each other as best as we can. When we have free time, we'll teach each other, alright?" he explains.

I nod.

"Go back to my, I mean, your room and change into a tunic," he says.

I nod again.

"Meet me in the kitchen and _try _not to make me look pathetic," he says.

I roll my eyes. "As long as you don't make me look cold-hearted," I say. I turn and leave the room. I head to Dark Pit's room. This should be easy… right?

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Done! Hm… was that good? I'm not very sure…**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


	3. The Third Chapter

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**And I'm here with a new chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I was sleeping over at my cousin's house since Saturday and I just came home today. So, here is the Third Chapter! Enjoy!**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Dark Pit's POV**

I glance at myself in the mirror. I wince when I see Pit's reflection. I just put on one of Pit's tunics. I walk out of the bathroom, out of the room, and head towards the kitchen.

Wow. Out of all the people of Earth, I just _had _to switch with Pit. What are the odds?

I bump into someone. I look to see it's Pit, who looks nervous. "Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?" I hiss quietly.

"L-Lady Palutena told me to go get you," Pit says nervously.

"You don't call Palutena that anymore," I say.

"Right, I forgot," he says. "And _you _don't call Lad- I mean Palutena that anymore," he says.

I roll my eyes. "I know," I mumble.

"Good. Now, let's go to the kitchen," he says.

I nod.

Pit turns and walks away to the kitchen.

I follow him.

Once we reach the kitchen, I notice Palutena is already in the kitchen.

Palutena hears us come in. "Good morning you two," she says.

"Good morning," Pit and I say at the same time.

Palutena giggles. "Sit down, breakfast is almost ready," she says.

I sit down in Pit's usual seat.

Pit sits down in my usual seat, evidently trying to hold in his emotions from showing.

I plaster a fake excited look on my face.

Palutena puts a plate of waffles in front of me.

Ugh, I hate waffles. I prefer pancakes.

Palutena sets a plate of pancakes in front of Pit, and then sits down in her seat with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

Pit shifts uncomfortably in his seat before taking a bite of his pancakes, wincing slightly at the taste.

I try to look enthusiastic as I take a bite of my waffles. I bite into the crispiness of the waffles. I hate it.

"Is something wrong?" Palutena asks.

Pit and I shake our heads silently and we go back to slowly eating our breakfast.

Palutena looks at me. "Pit, you're unusually quiet and you're eating slowly. Are you alright?" she asks in a concerned voice.

I notice Pit shift slightly in his seat again. "I'm fine, Lady Palutena," I say, a small hint of annoyance in my voice.

Palutena doesn't detect the hint of annoyance. "Alright…" she says unsurely.

I go back to eating my waffles, but faster this time.

**Pit's POV**

Lady Palutena looks at me. "And what's wrong with you? You don't have that usual annoyed look on your face," she says.

"I-I'm fine," I stutter nervously.

Dark Pit glares at me.

"Then, why are you stuttering?" Lady Palutena asks.

I wish I am better at lying. "Don't q-question me," I say in my best annoyed tone.

I can tell Lady Palutena doesn't buy it.

I just finish my breakfast, and get up.

Dark Pit has finished his breakfast. He gets up, too.

"Wait, before you two go, I want to tell you that Viridi is coming over for dinner," she says.

We both nod and rush out of the room.

Dark Pit grabs my wrist and drags me away from the kitchen. "Great job acting like me," he hisses sarcastically.

"I-I'm not good at lying," I say nervously.

He glares at me. "Just try to hide your emotions better," he says.

"Ok, but you're making me look annoyed and mean and cold…" I say.

"Shut up," he says.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Lady Palutena asks, walking up to us.

"Nothing," Dark Pit says instantly.

"N-Nothing," I stutter nervously.

Dark Pit kicks my leg when Lady Palutena isn't watching.

"Pit, why did you kick Pittoo?" she asks.

"No reason," he says.

"You two are hiding something. What is it?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"Nothing!" I exclaim.

Lady Palutena sighs. "I will find out what it is, though," she says, "I have some work to attend to." With that, she turns and walks away.

**Dark Pit's POV**

Great. First, Viridi is coming over for dinner. Now, Palutena is suspicious already.

"Terrific," I mutter sarcastically.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," Pit whispers. He grabs my wrist and leads me to his room. Once we enter the room, he closes and locks the door behind me. "Teach me how to be you," he pleads.

I roll my eyes. "First of all, don't plead," I say.

Pit nods.

"I'll teach you, and then you teach me how to be you," I say.

Pit nods again.

This is going to be more difficult than we expected.

**o.o.o.o.o**

**I'm sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Anyway, Viridi is coming for dinner! Also, Palutena is suspicious. What do you think will happen?**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


	4. The Fourth Chapter

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**I'm back everyone! I'm sorry my updates were delayed. I had writer's block and then had to go on vacation. But, I'm back with more updates! But, school's tomorrow, so I'll be updating on weekends. Alright, on with the story!**

**o.o.o.o**

**Dark Pit's POV**

Who knew acting like Pit could be so hard?

"No, Pittoo, I don't scowl!" Pit says.

I roll my eyes.

"I don't roll my eyes, either."

"Well, you're annoying!"

"…No I'm not. And I don't insult people for no reason."

"Well, I had a reason."

"Pittoo, you're so stubborn!"

"Well you're naïve."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

Yup, it's pretty hard.

First, I can't growl, smirk, scowl, or roll my eyes. And I do that all the time. Don't think I could manage.

Second, I have to _smile._ I have _never _smiled in public. Not once. This is going to break my record.

"Pittoo, pay attention!" Pit says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I groan.

"Try to do your impression of me," he says.

I sigh and plaster a fake convincing smile on my face. "Hi! I'm Pit! I love hot springs and floor ice cream!"

Pit smiles. "That was pretty good!" he praises.

"Good, now it's your turn to learn how to be me," I say.

Pit nods. "Alright!"

**Pit's POV**

Ok, acting like Dark Pit is harder than I expected.

I can't smile. Just scowl, growl, smirk, and roll my eyes. I can't compliment anyone, only insult or correct them or something like that. And I can't eat floor ice cream!

"I don't understand how you could act like this," I say.

"Deal with it."

"Do I have act stubborn?"

"…Yes. And you can't ask stupid questions like that."

"...You know, you can't be mean anymore."

"I know that."

"Then, why are you acting mean?"

"…I'm sorry," He says in a fake sorry voice.

"Pittoo, Pit, Viridi is here!" Palutena calls.

Dark Pit sighs. "Let's go," he says. He walks out of the room and to the living room

I follow him. This is going to be a disaster.

"Hi Viridi," Dark Pit greets Viridi.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi Pit and Dark Pit," Viridi says.

"Alright, dinner will be ready in a while," Lady Palutena says. She walks back into the kitchen.

Silence.

"So…" Dark Pit starts.

"So," Viridi says.

"…Awkward," I mutter.

"What was that, Dark Pit?" Viridi asks.

"Noth- None of your business," I say.

Viridi rolls her eyes.

Silence.

"Is something wrong? Pit always starts a conversation…" Viridi says.

"Well… uh…" Dark Pit trails off.

I facepalm. We're dead.

Viridi narrows her eyes. "Something's up. I know it. Dark Pit is not making a sarcastic remark and Pit is too quiet," she says.

"… I don't know what you're talking about," Dark Pit says.

"For once, Pit-stain is right," I say.

Dark Pit fake glares at me.

Viridi doesn't buy it. "I don't believe it," she says, crossing her arms.

"Why?" I ask.

Dark Pit glares at me when Viridi isn't looking.

Viridi looks at me. "Since when did you ask questions like that?" she asks.

"…None of your business," I say.

"Guys, I know something's up. Spill it," she says.

"It's nothing!" Dark Pit half shouts.

Viridi opens her mouth to say something.

"Dinner is ready!" Palutena calls.

Dark Pit rushes off to the kitchen.

I follow him.

Viridi growls and follows.

**Dark Pit's POV**

Damn it, our cover is almost blown. I sit down in Pit's seat at the table.

Pit and Viridi take their seats.

Palutena puts a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of me and everyone else. At least I like this, unlike waffles.

"Palutena, have you noticed that Dark Pit and Pit have been acting weird?" Viridi asks as Palutena sits down.

"Yes, I did. They told me nothing was wrong, but…" Palutena trails off.

"It is nothing!" Pit exclaims.

Palutena and Viridi look at him weirdly.

I glare at Pit. Idiot.

"Pittoo, you never shout out like that," Palutena says.

Viridi slams her hands onto the table. "I know something's up. Spill it!" she demands.

"N-Nothing's wrong," Pit stutters.

I facepalm. Great.

"That just proves it. Tell us already!" Viridi says.

"Can we at least eat dinner first?!" I shout.

Palutena and Viridi stare at me, then nod.

"Fine…" Viridi mutters.

The rest of the dinner is silent.

After everyone finished eating, we went to the living room.

"Now, tell us, what's going on?!" Viridi demands.

"…" Pit doesn't respond.

"We switched bodies. That's what happened," I say.

….Silence.

Palutena and Viridi burst into laughter.

Pit looks confused.

I'm annoyed.

"Y-Yeah right!" Viridi says through her laughter.

"I'm serious!" I exclaim angrily.

"Calm down, Pittoo," Pit says.

"Why should I?! I switched bodies with _you _of all people!"

"Pittoo-"

"Don't call me that! It's a stupid nickname!"

"But, I'm used to calling you Pittoo!"

"Then get off that habit!"

"Well, you call me Pit-stain!"

"That's because _you _call _me_ Pittoo!"

"Hey, I didn't make up that nickname! Lady Palutena did!"

"Then, why did you start calling me that?!"

"Because she makes up good nicknames!"

"You're such a kiss-up!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

We both stop arguing suddenly.

Palutena and Viridi have stopped laughing and now are watching us.

Pit turns his head and faces them with a nervous face.

I turn my head slowly to face them.

"Wow," Viridi says," you two really did switch bodies."

**o.o.o.o**

**I'm proud of this chapter. **

**Anyway, Palutena and Viridi found out their secret? Will they help them switch back? Or will they just laugh at them? Only I know the answer. XD**

**Does anyone have Minecraft on the PC? I want to play with someone... If you do, PM me and we'll play together!**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
